Leah and Zoey Best Buds Jacob Black Love Story
by SweetAngel1013
Summary: Zoey is Bella's sister. Her mother dies of a heart attack so she moves to Charlie's. She meets Jacob.
1. Zoey Meet Your fiancee

**Zoey and Leah Best Buds Forever.**

**The epilogue **

**Zoey was riding with her mom and Phil or Baldy in her mind. She was thinking of Jacob and Leah's faces when she left. Leah look like she was going to cry which she did……..on Jacob. Jacob looked like someone had just died in front of his eyes. "Zoey. Zoey." Zoey heard her mom but couldn't listen.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**I can't believe she's gone. I blinked the tears out of my eyes. I looked at Leah, who was bawling on the ground. If I didn't feel like I was going to cry myself, I would have laughed at her.**

Renee's P.O.V (Zoey's Mom.)

I looked at my daughter in the backseat. She looks so sad. "Zoey." I tried to talk to her, but she didn't answer. When we got home, she ran to her room and locked it.

6 years later

Zoey was still the same. She never talked unless she was spoken to. I thought I'd send her back to Charlie. "Zoey." She looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go back to Charlie?" I asked. Her eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you!" She got up and hugged me. My baby's back. I thought. "I'll get you the first ticket I can, baby." I said. "Mom, you have no idea how happy I am." She said. I smiled "Anything for you, baby girl." I went and got the phone for my baby girl's ticket.

Pen pal to a werewolf chapter 1.

Zoey's P.O.V

My mom went and got on the phone for my ticket.

After she was done, it happened. Her heart attack. I called 911. "Hello, My mom had a heart attack. 1013 cactus St." I said as soon as someone picked up. "We will be right there." A women said. A few minutes later, I heard sirens, I knew I was crying. I picked up my cell phone and called my dad. "Dad." I sniffed. "Zoey?" It was Isabella. "Mom. Died." I sobbed. "Oh, Zoey! I wish I was there." She said. "Izzy, I need your help." I said. "What is it?" She said, switching to sister mode. "Can you meet me at the airport?"

"Sure, Zoey, But don't you want to see Leah."

"Not yet. Please Izzy."

"Okay, Z. Dad's home. I have to go. See you at the airport."

"Oh, Iz. Don't tell Dad."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Izzy." I hung up then called Leah.

"Hello?" It was Sue. "Mrs. Clearwater!" I yelled.

"Zoey Swan?" She asked. "Yea, It's me."

"Leah!" She yelled away from the phone. Then someone picked up and yelled away from the phone, "I HAVE THE PHONE!!"

"Hello?"

"LEE-LEE

"Z?" She asked. "Yea. My mom died so I'm coming home!" I said, Sad at first and happy at the end. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's okay."

"When are you coming?" Leah asked.

"Tonight, my plane leaves at 8:00 P.M. You and Izzy are meeting me at 8:00 A.M tomorrow."

"Oh, I can't wait!" She screamed. "can I bring Jacob? I want to see his face."

"Sorry, but no. I want it to be a surprise.

"I have to go, but call me. I have to pick up Seth."

"Okay, Bye." I said.

"Bye!" Then I hung up.

I got on my motorcycle and started to the airport. My first thought when I got off the plane was It's good to be home. I saw Leah bouncing next to Isabella. "IZZY!!" I yelled. She looked up when I said my nickname that only I can call her. "Z!" Ahh, Sweet home. Izzy ran and hugged me, tripping on the way at least 3 times. "Iz. I missed you." I said. "I missed you too. And guess what?" She said. "What?" I said. "I got a boyfriend!" She squealed. "Really?" She nodded. "Oh, Iz! Do I get to meet him?" I asked. "Actually, he's in the car." Izzy said. "Oh. Awesome." We were at the car already and a boy got out. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Zoey. I've heard a lot about you." Edward said. "Hi, Edward. Yep, I'm Zoey. You can call me, Z." I said. "I think Alice will like you. Rose not so much. Emmett is a teddy bear. Jasper will like you just because Alice does. Esme is going to love you the second you walk in the door. Carlisle, I don't know." Edward said. "I would love to meet them." Izzy was practically hanging on every word he said. "Iz." I said. "Huh?" She looked up. "You are so funny, now let's get home." I said, then climbed in the back of Izzy's truck. "Leah." She looked up. "You comin'?" I asked. She smiled, then jumped in the back. I pounded on the top of the cab. Izzy started up the truck and was on the way home. I got out of the back 3 miles away from the house, Leah following. "Hold on." I said and changed to my wolf form. "Z?" Leah said. I nodded. "You're a werewolf?" She said. I nodded again. "I am too." She squealed then was a grey wolf in front of me.

Leah- Z?

Zoey- Hi.

Leah- This is cool.

Zoey- Yeah.

And with that we started running, about a mile from the house, I changed back to human. I got in the door and got attacked with a hug from my dad. "Hi, Dad." I said. "Hey, Angel." I smiled at his nickname for me. "Dad, I'm going to check my e-mail and I'll be right down." I looked at my e-mail and saw I had one from Ana and one from Emma and one from Jake. Emma's E-mail said.

Dear, Z.

Hey girl, What's up? Any cute guys in Forks? E-mail me when you can.

Love, Em.

I wrote back.

Dear, Em.

Hey, girly girl. Nothing's up. Yes there is cute guys here 8-). I'll talk to you later. =)

Love always, Z.

My E-mail from Ana said.

Dear, Z.

Hey. My brothers are driving me crazy. I wish you were here. Em and I can't control the pack by ourselves. Well, miss you. Oh and how is lover boy?

Love, An.

I wrote back:

Dear An,

Two words for you, Ear…plugs. I miss you too. Tell Ashley to help! I haven't read his e-mail yet! I'll talk to you later. =)

Love always, Z.

And my E-mail from Jake said.

Dear, Z.

Hey, I am soo bored. I wish I could talk to you. Well, talk to you later.

Your pen pal forever,

Jake.

I wrote back:

Dear, Jake.

Hey, Boy! I am finally my dad's. I begged my mom and she finally gave up. Well, talk to you later. Your pen pal, Z.

"Izzy!!!!!!!" I yelled. "What?!" She yelled. "I'm bored!" I yelled. "Go to La Push!" She yelled. "Fine!" I yelled. Someone's crabby. Guess I interrupted her make-out session. I thought "Hey! Can I borrow your Truck?!" I yelled. "Sure!" She yelled. I ran out and got in her truck. I drove to Jacob's house and knocked. Jacob opened the door. "Leah I don't care. Oh, Hi. Um. Do I know you?" He asked. I wasn't surprise that he didn't realize it was me. I had changed a lot. "Hey, buddy." I said and walked past him. "Um… Mom! Dad! We have a visitor!" He yelled. "Jacob Billy Black, You don't remember the girl who was your best friend?" I said. "Um…. Wait! Zoey?!" he asked. "Duh… Dumbo." I said, rolling my eyes. "Yep. That's Zoey." I smiled. "I thought you moved." He said. "I did. But Charlie didn't and when my mom died, I came here." I said. "What! Renee died?!" He asked. "Yea." I said, sad. "Oh, I am sooo sorry!" He said. "S'okay." I said. We were walking to his room and we pasted his dad, Billy. "hey, Billy." I said. "um… Hello…." He said. "It's me, Zoey Swan!" I said. God..didn't anyone remember me? I thought. "Zoey!" He said. I looked at his face. "Hey, Where's Sara?" I asked. "I'm over here!" Sara yelled from the bedroom. "Hey, Sara!" I yelled. "Hello!" I walked in to the bedroom where Sara was folding clothes. "Remember me?" I asked. "Hmmmm. Nope." She said. "Zoey Swan." I said. "Oh! I should have known, you have your father's dark chocolate eyes." I smiled. "I missed you, Sara. I just wanted to surprise that son of yours." I said. "Yes. Jacob is special." I rolled my eyes. "Remember how Charlie and Billy thought we would fall in love?" I asked. "Oh yes." Sara said. "Well it an't happening." I said. She laughed.

Jacob's P.O.V

I think I have OZD. Obsessive Zoey Disorder. I love her. Though it's been 6 years. I loved her when I was 13 and I love her now. I haven't had one girlfriend since she left. My mom is talking to her right now, Wait did I just imprint? I whispered to my dad, "I think I just imprinted." I have to call Sam. Though I hate his guts for hurting Leah. I have to. I got the phone and dialed Sam's number. "Hello?" Emily answered. "Hey, Em. It's Jacob. Can I talk to Sam?" I said. "Oh Hi, Jacob. Sure." I heard her talking to Sam. "Hello?" Sam said. "Hey, Sam. It's Jacob. I think I just imprinted." I said. "What!" Sam said. "I think I just imprinted." I said. "With who?" He asked. "You don't know her, She doesn't live here. She lives in Forks." I said. "Well what's her name?" He asked. "Zoey." I said. "Last name?" He pressed. "Fine. It's Zoey Swan." I said. "Swan?" He asked. "Yea, Bella's sister." I said. "Wow. You loved her sister and you imprint on her. Oh wow." Sam chuckled. "Not funny, Sam. She's also Leah's best friend." I said. "Oh my. Ummm. You should still tell her." he said. "Fine, but later. Not now. She's talking to my mom. I'll tell her at our favorite place in town." I said. "Okay. Just tell her as soon as you can." he said. "Okay. Bye, Sam." I said. "good bye, Jacob." I hung up.

Zoey's P.O.V

When I was done talking to Sara, She asked if I would stay the night, like I did when I was 11. I said I would have to call Charlie. "Hello?" My dad answered. "Hey, Dad." I said. "Hey, Angel. Are you having a nice time in La Push?" He said. "Yea, Dad I am. Jacob's mom wants to know if I can stay the night. Pretty please Daddy." I said. He can't resist when I call him Daddy. "Sure, Angel. That's fine. You're going to school in La Push anyway." He said. "Why? I am an A+ student." I asked. "The school in Forks is full." "Okay Dad. I'll call you in the morning. I love you." I said. "Bye, Angel. I love you too." He said. I hung up. "Hey, Jacob!" I yelled. "YEA" He yelled from his room. "I can stay!" I yelled. "SWEET!!!" His voice got louder till he came and hugged me. I think I might die. "Jacob! CAN'T BREATHE!!!" I said. He dropped me. "Sorry. I have to tell you something." He said. "Okay. Tell me." I sat on the edge of the couch. "Not here. Come on." He pulled on my arm. I followed him to….my favorite place in La Push. The beach. "Jacob." I said, on the verge of tears. "I know it's your favorite place. It's also mine." He said. "You said you had something to tell me. Was that a joke? What is it?!" I said. "Fine. You might want to sit down for this. Your sister freaked when I told her." I sat in the sand. "I'm a werewolf." He said. "NO WAY!!!" I screamed. "Show me!" He phased to a russet-colored wolf. "Oh my god! You can help!" I screamed. He tilted his head. "Oh, yea. I forgot to tell you, I am a werewolf/ Shape-shifter. I have a pack just like me in Phoenix." I said. He barked. "So will you help?" I asked. He smiled a wolfy grin. I laughed. Then he phased back. "What animal do you want me to change into?" I asked. "A wolf." He said. "Okay." Then phased to my wolf form. In my wolf form, I have white fur and bright brown eyes. The tip of my tail is a russet color. I barked. "Oh, Sweet! Do you know anything on Imprinting?" he asked. I shook my head. "No? Man, Ummm. I'll tell you. Imprinting is when a werewolf finds it's soul mate." My eyes got big. "From the first time you see your Imprintee, you love them." He said. I phased back so I could talk. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Because I imprinted on you." He said, not looking me in the eyes. "Really?" I asked. "Yea." He said. "Oh, Jacob." I wiped the tears away. "I love you, too." I said. "Really?" he asked. I just nodded. "Oh, Zoe. Wait. Z?" He asked. "Yea, That's my nickname from like everyone." I said. "Z? It's me, Jake." He said. "Lover boy?" I used his nickname from Ana. "Huh? I am not a lover boy! Though I do love you." I blushed. "My friends know that you're my pen pal." I blushed even more. "God. That must suck." He said. "No…not really. Emma doesn't tease me. Ana's another story. She's a werewolf and so is Emma." I said. "Oh wow. Your best friends are werewolves." He said. "Not werewolves. Shape-shifters." I said. "We, meaning me and my pack, can turn into any animal they want. It's really cool." I turned into my cheetah. I changed back. "See?" I said. "Oh, can I check my E-mail?" I asked. "Sure." he said. We went back to the house and I got on the computer and typed in my e-mail. I had 3 E-mails. One from Ana, one from Emma, and one from Jake. Again. My E-mail from Ana said.

Dear, Z.

Thanks for the advice. It's working. So? Have you found lover boy? I love calling him that. Well, Ttyl!

Love, An.

I wrote back.

Dear, An.

You're welcome. Yes, I have found lover boy. His name is Jacob Black. He is the cutest boy/man EVER!! Well, talk to you later.

Love always, Z =]

My E-mail from Emma said:

Dear, Z.

How's Jake? I want to know. I love you as a friend of course. Ana loves you too.

Love, Em.

I wrote back:

Dear, Em.

I FOUND JAKE. He is beyond cute and he's a werewolf! I love him. His name is Jacob Black. I love you too. Tell Ana.

Love always, Z. =]

My E-mail from Jake said:

Dear, Z.

My friend lives with her mom. She's really sweet. I liked her when I was 13 and she was 12, then she moved. Hey, her name starts with a Z. Weird. Well, talk to you later.

Your pen pal forever,

Jake.

I wrote back:

Dear, Jake.

Yep. I'm your friend. Thanks. I think you're cute. Lol. I made a song about you when I was little. I love you.

Your Girlfriend, Zoey.

I sighed. I then signed out. Jake got on and typed in his E-mail. He had two E-mails. One from me and one from a guy named Quil.

My E-mail said:

Dear, Jake

Yep. I'm your friend. Thanks. I think you're cute. Lol. I made a song about you when I was little. I love you.

Your Girlfriend,

Zoey.

He wrote back but I didn't look.

The E-mail from Quil said:

Dear, Jake.

Hey, how's Z? Is she hot? Wait. Don't you have a friend named Zoey? It might be Z. Well, talk to you later.

Tough guy,

Quil.

Jake wrote back:

Dear, Quil.

Hey, Z is Zoey. Yes, she is hot. I imprinted on her. She's reading over my shoulder right now. Well, talk to you later.

Love rules,

Jake.

Then he signed out and grabbed my waist. I squealed. "Jake!!!!!!" I screamed. Sara ran out of the bedroom. "SARA!!!" I screamed. "HELP ME!!! JAKE'S GOING TO HURT ME!!!" I faked another scream. "Jacob Billy Black. Put Zoey down this minute." Sara ordered. As he put me down, He whispered in my ear, "Girlfriend? Really?" I just nodded. Then I ran to Sara. "Thanks." I whispered in her ear. "Welcome." She whispered. "Say you're sorry, Jacob." He looked down. "Sorry." he said. "I forgive you." I said. I went up to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. "I love you more." He whispered in my ear. "Alright what's going on? You used to hate each other." Sara asked. "Jake asked me to be his girlfriend, I said Yes." I said. "Awww. That's sooo sweet. My baby's all grown up." Sara said. I giggled. "Jacob told me." I said. "Told you what?" She asked. I whispered to Jake, "Does she know?" "Duh… she's my mom." He whispered. "That he's a werewolf." I said. "Oh." She looked at Jacob. "Baby. Is Zoey your imprint?" he nodded. Sara ran over to me and hugged me. "Welcome to the family." She whispered in my ear. I smiled, and then yawned. "Oh, you're tired. You'll be sleeping in Rachel's room with her. Rebecca is in Hawaii." she said. "Okay good night." I said. "I love you." I whispered to Jake. I went up to the room. I knocked. "Come in." I heard a girl say who I'm guessing is Rachel. "Hey, I'm Zoey. Your brother is my boyfriend." I said. Rachel got up from her bed and hugged me. "Hi, I'm Rachel. I'm Jacob's sister. I have a twin but she's not here." She said. "I'm Zoey, Zoey Swan. Isabella or as many people call her, Bella is my twin. I am 18. I love wolves. I'm a shape-shifter. I love your brother and my best friend is Leah Clearwater." I said. "there you know me better." I said. "My name is Rachel Black, my boyfriend is Paul. I love him. I also love wolves. I am 20. My twin's name is Rebecca. I am not a werewolf or shape-shifter but Paul is." Rachel said. "Oh, and I love my friends." I said. "Do you mind if I sneak to your brother's room?" I asked. "Nah. Go right ahead." I opened the door and tip toed to Jacob's room. I knocked really soft. "Come in." I walked in. "Hey, Jake." I said. He was lying on his bed. "Oh Hi, Z." I blushed. "I told your sister more about me." I told him. "What did you say?" He asked. "I said, my name is Zoey, Zoey Swan. Isabella or, as many people call her, Bella is my twin. I am 18. I love wolves. I'm a shape-shifter. I love your brother and my best friend is Leah Clearwater." I said. "What did she say?" he asked. "She said, my name is Rachel Black, my boyfriend is Paul. I love him. I also love wolves I am 20. My twin's name is Rebecca. I am not a werewolf or Shape-shifter, but Paul is." I said. "Oh and I also said I love my friends." I said. "I love you." He said. I blushed. Then my phone sang "Hello? Hello? Is anyone home? Hello? Hello? Just pick up the phone." I answered. "Hello?" "Z?" Isabella. "Hey, Izzy." I said. "Hey, Z." She said. "What's up?" I asked. "Oh, Edward wants you to meet his family tomorrow." She said. "Okay. I love you, Iz." I said. "Love you too, Z." She said. "Bye!" I hung up. "Who was that?" Jake asked. "Izzy." I said, and then realized he didn't know my nickname for Isabella. "I mean my sister." I said. "Oh." He said. Then my phone went off again. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey, Z." Rose. "Hey, Rose. How's Lissa?" I asked. "Fine. I was just training and thought I'd call you." She said. "Cool. I miss you. How's Vampire Academy?" I asked. "I miss you too. Lissa and I ran away….Again." She said. "Come to Forks, I can help you." I said. "Okay, Bye, Zoey." She said. "Bye, Rose. Tell Lissa I said, hi." I said. "Okay bye!" I hung up. "Who was that?" Jake asked. "Rose. A vampire I know. But she's good. She protected me." I said. "Okay. Is she coming?" He asked. "Yea, Soon. Rose and Lissa are best friends, but act like sisters. Lissa is the Princess of something. Rose is her Guardian. I love them like sisters." I said. "Okay. I will tell the pack not to hurt them. How are they coming?" He asked. "I have no idea." I said. He laughed. "I need some serious sleep. Really bad right now. So Good night, Jake." I laid down by him. "Good night, Zoey." I closed my eyes.

Zoey's dream….

"Jake?" I was in a meadow and there was someone in the middle of it. "Jake?" The person moved. "Hello?" I asked. "Zoey?" It was Rose. "Rosy!" I screamed. "Is this because of the bond?" I asked. "Maybe. I've been in Lissa's dreams before. I love this meadow." she said. I hugged her. Then I closed my eyes. I felt her fade. "Bye Rose." I said then I woke up. "Jake?" I asked. He rolled over. "Jake. Time to wake up." I looked at the clock. 7:00. "Jacob!" I yelled in his ear. Then his eyes flew open, "Zoey." He whined. "Jacob Billy Black. It's 7!" I said, hopping up off the bed and running to Rachel's room. "Rachel!" I yelled. "Huh?" She sat up in bed. "Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked. "Sure." I ran to the closet and got some clothes on. "Thanks, Rachel." I ran to Jacob's room. "Jake! Are you ready?" I asked through the door. "Yeah." He said, and then came out. "Come on." I said "We're going to be late." I pulled him to his car. He opened my door and helped me get in. "Thanks." I said. We drove to school. The rest of the day was boring. I only had 3 classes with Jake and two with that Quil dude. When school was over, Jake drove me to the Cullen's. I got out of the car and went to knock, but there was already a pixie-like girl at the door. "Hi. I'm Bella's sister." I said. "Hi, I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends." "Alice?" I asked. "The one who helped me for the dance?" I asked. "Zoey?" She asked. "Yeah. It's me." I said. "Oh, Zoey!" Alice ran and hugged me. "I missed you, Alice." I said in to her shoulder. "Come on. I want you to meet the rest of the family." She led me in to the house. I grabbed Jacob's hand before she took mine. "Rosalie Emmett Jasper Esme Carlisle Edward BELLA!!!" Alice said all but my sister's name. Then a beautiful blond girl came down the stairs. "Hello." She said. "Hello." I said, quietly. "I'm Rosalie." She said, "But call me Rose." "Okay, I'm Zoey. But call me Z." I said. A blond boy came next. "Hello." He said. "I'm Jasper." "Hello, Jasper. I'm Zoey." A big black haired man came down next. "Hey, I'm Emmett." He boomed. "I'm Zoey." I said. A beautiful brunette came next. "Hello." She said in a motherly tone. "I'm Esme." "Hello. I'm Zoey." I said. A blond man came next. "Hello." He said. "I'm Carlisle." He said in a fatherly tone. "Hi, I'm Zoey." I said. Edward came down with Izzy at his side. "Hey, Iz." I said. "Hi, Edward. It's nice meeting all of you." "Zoey, umm why do smell like wet dog?" Edward asked. "I'm a shape-shifter." I said. "Oh. We are vampires." Carlisle said. "Cool." I said, well I thought, "Great my boyfriend's a werewolf and the Cullen's are vampires. I'm going to be killed." Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked. "Edward reads minds." Carlisle said. "Alice can see the future and Jasper can control moods." "Oh wow. Can I have a show of that?" I asked. "Sure." Carlisle said. "Jazz?" I felt happy all of a sudden. "Cool." I said. "You're leaving in 10 minutes." Alice said. "I don't want you to go!" She wailed. "Ali, I'm not going anywhere…yet." I said. "Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me

I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me

I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me

I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me

I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle" I sang in my head. Edward chuckled again. "What is it, Edward?" Izzy asked. "Ask your sister." Edward stated. "Z?" My sister asked. "I was singing miracle in my head." I said. "Again with the love songs?" She asked. I nodded. "What's this about love songs?" Jake asked. "I like Taylor Swift and any love song there is, because I thought it would never happen to me…well, until now that is." I said. "Zoey…you know I love you." Jake said. "I know, Jake." I said. Alice's eyes glazed over "Ooooh! Can I make the wedding?!" She squealed. "Yeah. Sure Alice." I said, sarcastic. "YAY!!" She cheered. "Alice! I was joking!" I yelled. "So no wedding? Nope wedding's still on." Alice answered her own question. "Alice? What wedding?" I asked. "Your and Jacob's." She stated. "Alice? Are you sure?" I asked. "Jake and I aren't getting married any time soon or at least not that I know of." I said. I turn around to see Jake on one knee. "Zoey Belle Swan, Will you marry me?" He asked. "Oh…Jake." I was close to tears so I just nodded. Someone screamed. "Oh Z!" Izzy. "Yeah, Iz?" I asked, crying. "This is so cute." She said, crying too. She hugged me. "My baby sister's getting married!" She squealed, in tears. "Bella…Sweetheart." Edward tried to calm her down. "Edward, no need to calm her down. She's just happy for me." I said. "Jazz, It's okay." I heard Alice say to Jasper. "Alice, you can make my wedding." I told her. She screamed. "Thank you…thank you!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. "Jasper…what did you get yourself into?" I asked. "I have no idea, Zoey." He said. "Well, keep one of my bridesmaids out of trouble. Izzy is my maid of Honor." I said. Izzy screamed. "Really?" She asked me. "Yes, you are my sister. You should be my maid of Honor." I told her. "Thanks, Z." she said. "No prob, Sis." I said. I started singing in my head to keep Edward out. "Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again." Edward laughed. "Edward?" Izzy asked. "Your sister has an entertaining mind." He said. "Thank you thank you." I said, bowing. "Z? What are you thinking?" Izzy asked. "Just singing Bad boy." I said. "Oh, god." Izzy groaned. Alice squealed. "ZOEY!!!" She screamed. "WHAT?!!!" I screamed back. "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!!!" she screamed. "Okay?" I asked. "Good luck" Izzy said. "Okay. Bye, Hun." I said to Jake, kissing his cheek. "Bye, Iz. Edward, watch over my maid of Honor" I was cut off by a crazy pixie. "No! Leah and Bella are coming." She said. "Fine." Izzy pouted. She got up off the couch, kissing Edward on the way to the crazy pixie and me. "Let's get this over so I can see Edward again if I don't die." Izzy said. "Iz. Stop." We got in Alice's yellow Porsche on our way to get Leah. We screeched to a stop outside the Clearwater's. I got out and knocked. Miss. Clearwater answered. "Hi, Miss. Clearwater. Is Leah home?" I asked. "Leah!" She yelled up the stairs. Leah came running full speed for me. "ZOEY!!" She yelled. "Hi to you too." I said. "Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked. "What! YES!!" She squealed. "Okay then. Come on!" I said, pulling her to the door. She got in the car and we were off.

After shopping….

"Now I know why they say Shop till you drop." I said to Izzy. She laughed. "Yep." She sighed. "Wow." Leah said. "That was hurtful."

"Yep." I said. Then the crazy pixie that dragged us here came with coffee. "Did you get my non-fat vanilla latte?" I asked her. "Yep." She said, smiling. "Ahhhh. Good latte." I said. "Can we go back to your house? I want to see my fiancé." I asked "Fine." Alice said. "Let's go!" She danced all the way to the car.

The Cullen's…

"Guys, We're home!" Alice yelled. Jacob was the first in the room. "Zoey!" He kissed me. "Alice!" I heard Jasper running to Alice's side. "Bella!" Edward running to my sister. "Leah!" Esme welcomed Leah to the house. "Jake… My sister's here." I said against his lips.


	2. Blade!

**Leah and Zoey**

**The Cullen's….**

"**Guys, we're home!" Alice yelled. Jacob was the first in the room. "Zoey, I missed you!" He kissed me.**

"**Alice!" I heard Jasper running to Alice's side. "Bella!" Edward running to my sister. "Leah!" Esme welcomed Leah to the house. "Jake….My sister's here." I mumbled against his lips. **

"**I don't care." He growled. Leah took my arms and pulled. "Sorry, Jake." She mumbled. "Aimez-vous danser?" I heard Jasper ask Alice. (Would you like to dance?) "Wee." She said. (Yes) Then they went up to their room. You could hear the music. "Jake?"**

"**Hmm." He asked.**

"**I love you." I blushed and looked down as I said this.**

"**I love you too, Zoey." I closed my eyes. "I love you more than life itself." I told him.**

"**NO MUSHY STUFF!" Izzy yelled.**

"**LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" I yelled back.**

"**She's got you there." Rosalie told Izzy.**

"**Okay, maybe she does." Then I got a call. **

"**Hello?" **

"**HEY!!" I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Blade." I whispered. **

"**What's up? I am sooo bored out of my mind. Tasha is with Mr. Ugly face." Blade told me.**

"**Blade, I'm kinda busy." I said, hoping she'd get the point. "OOooh! Put me on speaker!" She screeched. "Fine." I took the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker. "HEY, PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!" She yelled. "Hi, Person I don't know but must be someone important to Zoey." Jake said. "I'm Blade, Zoey's best friend….or was! My real name is Ebony. Weird, I know. So all my friends call me Blade. Mostly cause I'm known for caring sharp objects." **

"**Blade meet Jacob, my fiancé." I told her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!" Jake chuckled. "Yes, Blade. I am." I said, slowly. **

"**When? How? WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME?!" She yelled. **

"**I was going to, but I found out like an hour ago." **

"**Oh…." Then a squeal that could only belong to one person came. "ZOEY!!" Emma. "Hey Em. What's up?" **

"**Nothing much. Ash is helping me with the pack-" She was cut off by Blade. "EMMA! She has us on speaker and HER FIANCEE IS THERE!" Blade screeched. "BLADE! Calm down! Jacob knows about me being a shape-shifter. He's a werewolf and he's Jake. Remember? My pen pal?" I informed her. "Oh! Jake?!" **

"**Yeah?" Jake answered. **

"**OHMYGOD!! It's him! Way to go, Z!" they cheered. **

"**Thanks, Babe." I got a confused look from Jake. **

"**It's another nickname." I told him.**

"**Oh." He sighed. **

"**Hello, Blade!" Alice yelled who had come down as soon as I got the call.**

"**Hello person I don't know!" Blade yelled.**

"**I'm Alice Cullen! One of Zoey's bridesmaids!" Alice squealed **

"**Izzy! Come say hi to BLADE AND EMMA!" I yelled to Izzy who was in the kitchen.**

"**BLADE?!" She screamed.**

"**Blade, Baby!"**

**Blade screamed. **

"**IZZY! God I miss you girl." **

**God I wish Jasper could calm her down.**

"**Blade, I have to go. Alice wants to fit me for my wedding dress. But you are one of my bridesmaids with Ana and Emma." Blade and Emma screamed together this time.**

"**GUYS! STOP THAT OR I'LL GO PERMENTLY DEAF!" I yelled.**

"**Sorry, Z. Talk to you later!" Then Emma added before they hung up. "E-mail me!"**

"**Sorry, guys. Blade likes gossip."**

"**S'okay. I like her. She's cool." Jake whispered to me. I blushed.**

"**Jake. I love you." I told him.**

"**SISTER IN THE ROOM!" Izzy yelled.**

"**LIKE YOU CARE!" I yelled back at her. Jake chuckled. "Shut up." I mumbled, hitting his arm.**

"**Hey!" I laughed at him.**

**I looked at my watch. "Oh my god! Izzy! We're late! Dad's going to KILL us!" I screamed.**

"**Oh god! Bye Edward." Izzy kissed Edward's cheek.**

"**See ya, Ed. Bye Jake." I kissed Jake's cheek.**

"**Bye, Zoe." I smiled at my nickname that only he could call me. **

**I grabbed Izzy's hand and ran to the truck.**

"**Bye, Edward!" Izzy yelled. **

**We sped down the road to our house. **


	3. AN

**AN! Everyone, Please do not diss my stories. It's my story. I'm making it up. Just remember that.**


End file.
